


Polypack Cuddles

by starfleetdicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd - Freeform, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polypack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night chill always crept slowly into the shell of his old home and seeped into even the warmest corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polypack Cuddles

The night chill always crept slowly into the shell of his old home and seeped into even the warmest corners.

Derek shoved his shoulder against the door of a mostly undamaged bedroom. His pack was piled together on a king sized mattress. He paused, taking in the sight and snorting.

Boyd cradled Erica and Isaac spooned Boyd. Squished between Isaac’s back and the wall, Scott snored, a hand thrown limply over Isaac’s side, fingers curling inward to his palm. And there was Stiles, an honorary pack juvenile, curled into Erica’s side. She held his hand loosely, their faces turned toward each other, noses nearly brushing.

Derek shook his head and carried the plastic container holding a new comforter to the corner nearest the human. He carefully sliced it open with his claws, not wanting to risk the sound of the zipper on his sleeping pack’s highly sensitive ears. Working the thick fabric free, he wrinkled his nose. The stale scent wouldn’t linger long with his pack under it but it still bothered Derek. He unfolded it and flicked it over the dog pile, covering everyone as best as possible, feet to shoulders.

It was almost visibly obvious how quickly each person snuggled further under the blanket and Derek tried to ignore the smile threatening his features. He just nodded and scooped the plastic bag up, throwing it outside of the room. Closing the door behind him as he re-entered, he eyed a spot on the bed, and wondered how he was stuck with an edge and a human. Derek grumbled, tugging his leather jacket off and dropping it beside the bed, sliding in beside Stiles, awkwardly keeping a few inches between them and tugging a bit of the cover over himself.

It was useless though. Stiles almost immediately turned toward him, pressing into his chest with a small shiver. Derek winced at the shock of cold fingers tucking themselves between their bodies and he sighed. It couldn’t be helped. He awkwardly rolled a bit to grab his jacket from the floor behind him and shoved it under the comforter, tucking it around Stiles’ torso. The urge to scoot closer to the human and warm him bodily was steadfastly ignored. Derek just closed his eyes and let the contented smell of his pack wash over him, relaxing his tense and tired muscles.

He could get use to the ragtag band of misfits.

***

When he wakes at some ungodly hour of the morning, Stiles’ face is practically crushed against his neck and drool is drying against his shoulder. Erica is sitting up and dozing, leaning against Stiles’ upper back, her hair flung all over the boy. And as far as smell can tell, Boyd has relocated to somewhere on the floor behind Derek with Isaac. They’re tucked close together and against Derek’s back. And Scott’s shoved himself behind Stiles, his head on Stiles’ side and arm thrown over his friend’s body, dangerously close to groping someone.

Derek decides it’s safe to assume that the night chill has been effectively burned away by too many werewolf bodies tangled close together. He’s not even sure where the comforter has gotten to. Or his jacket. He can’t find it in himself to get up to find out either.


End file.
